The Remade Clans: Book 1: The Hidden Ones
by MultipleFandomTrash
Summary: The original five Clans have fallen, but like a phoenix, when one dies, a new one rises from the ashes. However, there is discourse among the Remade Clans, and if they do not do something quickly, they will fall just like their ancestors. Updates Saturdays.
1. Chapter 1

**ok I know I know, I haven't completed the grouptale story, but I lost interest in Undertale and it's become rather sour for me. so take sum warriors, also im not doing allegiances**

 **PROLOGUE**

A silver she-cat stalked through the forest, eyes set on her prey: a plump vole, with an injured leg. The vole walked towards a bush, when an orange paw struck out, landing on top of the vole. The paw's owner, an orange, firey tom blind in one eye, stalked up and looked at the silver she-cat. "I caught this for you." He meowed, with a hint of amusement.

"Mouse-brain, I can catch my own prey." Meowed the she-cat, swiping the now-dead vole from the tom's paws. "You should really just work on catching your own prey, Sunstar." She added.

"Aww, but how can I do that when a completely helpless she-cat is out here all by her wittle self?" Sunstar teased. The she-cat sighed and stalked off, flicking Sunstar with her tail as she walked by.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" She meowed suddenly.

"Well, of course we did, those other clan cats were much too uptight."

"Sunstar, please be serious for one second."

"Hey, I am serious!" He called after her.

"I know you're not!" The distant voice said.

Sunstar rolled his eyes. He bounded over to the she-cat. "D'you think we should let everyone else know we're here?"

"No, I say we wait. I think" She said suddenly. "That we should send a prophecy."

"A prophecy, Moonstar? Really? Wasn't the point of leaving getting away from the other Clans?"

"That may be true, but you have to admit, Sunstar, both of our clans -and the four Remade clans, for that matter- are falling apart. Seeing our clans might be the thing that makes them stop bickering over mice."

Sunstar rolled his eyes, then after a while, finally caved. "Fine. Whatever you say, Moonstar."


	2. Chapter 2

Almondkit woke from a deep sleep, and opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming in from the brambles of the FireClan nursery. She turned around to see her tortoiseshell mother, Sparrowdapple, and her fluffy white brother, Sheepkit, still fast asleep in his separate nest. Carefully, she slithered out from her mother's nest and stepped out into the camp for the first time ever. Unable to contain her excitement, she took in the sight. _Everything looks so big!_

Just then, the bramble entrance rustled and a group of cats came through, including her father, Hawkwing. She rushed up to him.

"Almondkit! You're awake!" He dropped the fresh-kill in his jaws onto the pile and nuzzled her. After a bit of hesitance, he asked, "Is your brother awake yet?"

"No, he isn't" Responded Almondkit.

Her father scoffed and stalked off. Almondkit didn't know why, but her brother seemed to be not liked by his parents, but she figured this wasn't true. He was their kit, after all, and he wasn't any different from Almondkit.

"You should probably head back to the nursery." Said an amused voice behind her. She turned around to find a strange cat behind her. She smelled strongly of bitter herbs, and she turned up her nose at the smell. The cat let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"I probably don't smell so great. I'm Rockpaw, the medicine cat apprentice." She explained.

"I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are. Almondkit, right?"

"Yes." Almondkit said. She liked this cat, she seemed nice. Teeth grabbed her by the scruff, and she panicked, only to find it was just Sparrowdapple.

"Don't ever leave without me like that!" She hissed. When they got back to the nursery, she went to her brother, but Sparrowdapple picked her up again. "No, you can't be with him."

"Why not?" Almondkit asked.

"He's...well, he just shouldn't be with us." At these words, she saw Sheepkit's ears prick up. _So he isn't asleep!_ Begrudgingly, she obliged and sat in the nest. She saw her brother's nest rustle, and he opened his solid white eyes. Almondkit had always wondered why they looked so different from everyone else's, but decided not to question it. For the second time, she snuck out of the nursery to follow Sheepkit. He was sitting next to the fresh-kill pile, and she joined him.

"Do you know why Sparrowdapple doesn't like me?" He asked.

The question was sudden, and it threw Almondkit off guard. "No, I don't..."

"It's 'cause I can't see. I heard her say to Sandclaw that I couldn't ever be a warrior, so she wouldn't even bother raising me."

Almondkit looked over to her father and the Clan deputy. The light ginger cat was organizing border patrols. Before she could respond, Sheepkit got up and padded back to the nursery, leaving her alone to her thoughts.


End file.
